


Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

by charleybradburies



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Bicycles, Community: 1_million_words, Community: dove_drabbles, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Swimming Pools, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday afternoon shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> dove-drabbles July Prompt: Leave your worries behind.  
> femslash100 drabble tag #6 // Prompt: Coley/Sonya: Swimming Pool  
> writerverse Weekly Quick Fic #7 // Prompt: (Sitting on the) Dock of the Bay” by Otis Redding

Thrilled to finally be released from school for the weekend, they speed off on Coley's bike, Sonya sitting atop the handlebars and guiding her back to her house. Her position and her shorts make it a bit harder, but they make it without a hitch. 

"Hey," she says as they arrive, "let's chill out back, by the pool."

"Thought we were gonna study, we got exams next week, remember?" Coley smirks, more for the sake of being able to claim she'd asked rather than trying to deter Sonya.

"Yeah, but I came up with a better idea."

The bike skids to a stop on the stone porch, and Sonya hops off, immediately grabbing Coley's hand to pull her enticingly around the house and into the backyard. She plops down on the pool's edge, slips her hand through Coley's hair as she sits down at her side, and kisses her, smiling.


End file.
